Just Listen
by Dark-Liz
Summary: Sequel to Decisions. It has been six months since Yami left, will he ever return home.


Disclaimer - I don't own this, if I did I would be rolling in the money.

Just Listen

__

Listen as the wind blows,

From across the great divide.

Voices trapped in yearning,

Memories trapped in time.

The night is my companion,

And solitude my guide.

Would I spend forever here?

And not be satisfied.

Yugi sat quietly on his bed, flipping through a book. A quick breeze, that ruffled the pages, forced him to look up. He glanced at the open window before standing up and walking up to it. Quietly he gazed up at the clear night sky, the stars sparkling.

* He always liked these nights. *

" Please come back," he whispered.

Another breeze blew across his face. Slowly he closed his eyes and a silent tear fell down his face.

__

And I would be the one,

To hold you down,

Kiss you so hard.

I'll take your breath away,

And after I'd wipe a way the tears.

Just close your eyes dear.

Yami pulled his jacket a little closer to him as he sat quietly on the windowsill, looking up at the clear night. He listened to cars and the yells of people, happening in the streets below. He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back against the frame.

" So, you are here again?"

He turned to the girl, now sat on his bed. She had long lilac hair with red streaks and was wearing a gold dress with matching cloak.

" Hey, I have no life or I am bored," she spoke.

Yami faced the outside world again; slowly closing his eyes as a breeze blew in.

" There is no point, I am not going back," he whispered.

" It does not bother me, I have done my job. I have told you the truth, it is up you to make the final decision."

" But what if she was right, what if he has forgotten?"

The girl stood and walked up to him.

" He could never forget you. Just listen," she whispered.

" For what?"

" You will know when you hear it Yami," her voice just above a breath. He opened his eyes again, to find the girl gone. He looked around the room almost a lost look in his eyes. He settled back against the window frame.

__

Through this world I've stumbled,

So many times betrayed

Trying to find an honest word,

To find the truth enslaved.

Oh you speak to me in riddles and

You speak to me in rhymes.

My body aches to breathe you breath,

You words keep me alive.

Yugi was sitting quietly on the couch, doing his homework on the table in front of him. He was scribbling a few notes when the doorbell echoed through the house. Slowly he stood, taking a glance at his work before walking to the door. Carefully he opened the door, to be greeted by Joey and Tea.

" Hey guys, come in."

He moved to the side as they walked in and took a look out the door before closing it.

" We came to see ya, how ya doing?"

" Ok, I was just doing my homework."

Yugi sat back down on the sofa while Tea and Joey took the chairs.

" Are you sure? With your Grandfather out of town we thought you might be getting lonely," spoke Tea quietly.

Yugi looked at her; " I have been on my own before, but thank you for your concern."

He went back to doing his homework. Joey and Tea exchanged worried looks.

" Do ya want to duel? I have my deck and it has been awhile ya know."

Joey looked hopefully to his shorter friend.

" Sorry, I can't Joey. I'm too busy."

Tea and Joey stood, both glancing at the twin puzzles, sat on a table in the corner, a thin layer of dust visible on them.

" Well if ya busy, we better leave ya to work. We'll see ya later Yugi."

" Good bye Yugi."

" Bye Guys."

Yugi didn't look up as his friends left as he continued to scribble on the piece of paper.

__

And I would be the one,

To hold you down,

Kiss you so hard,

I'll take your breath away.

And after I'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes clear.

Yami walked slowly through the park. His body may have been there but his mind was elsewhere. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a presence walking beside him. Turning, he saw the girl walking beside him. Together they walked until they were in a deserted area. Yami was the first one to break the silence.

" If you are going to keep turning up like this, I have to have something to call you by."

" I do not have a name."

Yami stopped walking and looked at her.

" What, why don't you have a name?"

" I was not meant to be here more than a few days. A name would have been a waste."

" But you have been around six months, surely you should have been given a name."

" Yami you avoiding the subject."

" Am not. I just need something to call you, instead of stalker."

The girl sighed, " I…"

She was interrupted by a voice that was painfully familiar to Yami.

" Yami!?"

Yami turned to face the person, his crimson eyes meeting ice blue.

" It is you. You are the last person I expected to see."

Kaiba looked at the young man standing before him.

" Why are you here?" asked Yami after a moment of silence.

" I'm on a business trip, but you," Kaiba stopped. He looked Yami in the eye. " Do you know what you did to him when you left?"

Yami turned away, "He is most likely fine."

" Is that what you believe? You've been gone six months, you should go home, Yugi wants you back."

" I can't go back."

Kaiba forced Yami to look at him, " Why? Why can't you go back? You have not seen what this has done to him. He's nearly a different person and everyday you're away it gets worse."

Kaiba moved away, "But I am obviously not getting through to you. I'll be back in Domino tomorrow morning. I am going to tell him I have seen you."

" No Kaiba. You can't. He'll…"

" Most likely come here looking for you, he doesn't care why you left he just wants you to come back." Kaiba whispered the last part, but Yami caught it.

" Good bye Yami. Let's hope you make the right choice."

Yami watched as Kaiba left, before quickly making his way back to his apartment.

__

Into this night I wonder,

It's morning that I dread.

Another day of knowing of

The path I fear to tread.

Yami sat on the station platform waiting; he didn't have to wait long.

" What are you doing now?"

The girl settled on the bench next to him.

" I am leaving," Yami looked at her, " to the furthest place away from Domino."

" So you will travel around until you end up back at Domino? You are running away from your problem."

" So far the only problem I have is you. Why can't you leave me alone, so I can wallow in the misery I have created for myself."

" Because you don't want that, we don't want that."

" How do you know what I want?"

Yami stood and walked away from the girl, as two trains entered the station.

" Yugi was at the station the day you left."

Yami stopped, " You are lying."

The girl stood next to him.

" No I am not. He saw the train go and as the last carriage disappeared into the tunnel, he fell to his knees and cried."

Yami was silent. " You caused him pain and you were always suppose to protect him from that."

" LAST TRAIN TO DOMINO CITY LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES. THE 3:20 TO LAKE CITY LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES."

The speaker boomed across the station.

" What is it to be Yami?" whispered the girl.

" I do not know," whispered Yami.

" Then listen, maybe the answer will come to you."

Yami closed his eyes and listened. Listened for anything that could help him. Listened to the wind as it blew across the station.

He opened his eyes, picked up his bag and headed to a train.

__

Oh into the sea of waking dreams,

I follow without pride.

Nothing stands between us here,

And I won't be denied.

Yugi unloaded the dishwasher and carefully put the dishes away. The doorbell echoed through the house. Slowly he walked out the kitchen and towards the front door. As he reached to open the door, he paused, as the familiar feelings of hope and fear passed through him. The hope that it would be Yami at the door and fear because he knew it wouldn't be. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

His purple eyes rose to meet crimson.

" Yami!?" he questioned, tears stinging his eyes.

Yami looked down at Yugi, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall.

" I am so sorry Yugi, I…"

Yami stopped when Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around Yami and cried into his jacket.

" I don't care, I never did. I just wanted you to come home," sobbed Yugi.

Yugi moved his head, so he could look Yami in the eyes.

" Please say you won't leave again."

Yami kneeled down to Yugi's eye level.

" I promise. I should never have left in the first place."

Yugi began to cry again and returned his arms to be around Yami; afraid he may leave again. Yami returned the hug with equal force; carefully rubbing Yugi's back to calm him down, tears slowly falling down his face. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a girl with long lilac hair. She smiled before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

__

And I would be the one,

To hold you down,

Kiss you so hard.

I'll take your breath away.

And after I'd wipe away the tears,

Just close your eyes dear……


End file.
